


four sees all in frozen water

by rain_sleet_snow



Series: does the walker choose the path [1]
Category: Old Kingdom - Garth Nix, Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Complicated Relationships, Crossover, Daughters of the Clayr, F/M, Librarians, M/M, Prophetic Visions, Returning Home, The Clayr's Glacier, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 05:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14805428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rain_sleet_snow/pseuds/rain_sleet_snow
Summary: Later, when Baze was in Chirrut’s bed and Chirrut was warming his feet on Baze’s toasty shins, Chirrut wedged his chin onto Baze’s shoulder and said: “What did you See that made you come home?”“Maybe it was your handsome face,” Baze said, unconvincingly.***Baze Malbus sees the future Abhorsen in his visions, and comes home to the Clayr's Glacier.





	four sees all in frozen water

**Author's Note:**

  * For [incognitajones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/incognitajones/gifts).



> For incognitajones, a prequel to a fic I'm in the middle of. Think of it as a taster!

There was nothing different or special about the day Baze came home to the Clayr’s Glacier. Just as every time before, Chirrut went to the place where he had Seen Baze’s return; but every time before, Baze had been replaced by a package of rarities and a dense collection of ethnographic and political notes. Chirrut sat in the Hall of a Thousand Flowers, listening to birds whose great-grandparents had breathed air outside the Glacier, smelling the scent of jungle roses from the west, and expecting absolutely nothing.

 

Baze’s tread was as heavy as it had always been, but now it was more hesitant, and Chirrut knew what he would say before he said it.

 

“Is this a private party, or can anyone join?”

 

“You’re welcome,” Chirrut said. “Just mind the couple in the bushes opposite the bench. They haven’t noticed I’m here yet.”

 

There was a certain amount of rustling and panicked whispering, and one very small stifled yelp. Chirrut didn’t bother hiding his mischievous grin.

 

“Kids these days,” Baze said, very flatly.

 

“No worse than we were in our young days,” Chirrut said sententiously.

 

“Bah,” Baze said comprehensively, and sat down next to him.

 

“Don’t you remember what it was like, Baze? You and me and the –”

 

“Enough,” Baze said, slapping Chirrut’s thigh.

 

Chirrut tilted his nose up. “You should go easy on an old man.”  


“I’m a year younger than you, Chirrut,” Baze said.

 

There was a silence, in which most of the noise was either birds cheeping or Clayr strolling through the gardens. There was no-one close by.

 

“When you said you’d never see me again,” Baze said, “this is not what I thought you meant.”  


 

“That makes two of us,” Chirrut said, and then added, eventually: “We’re all very dramatic in our early twenties, aren’t we.”

  
  
Baze huffed and said nothing.

 

The edge of Baze’s little finger touched the side of his thigh, so lightly only Chirrut would have noticed it. Chirrut rested his hand on top of Baze’s, and let out a breath that he’d been holding for the last eight years.

 

“Congratulations on the promotion,” Baze said. “First Assistant Librarian.”

 

“It was a thirtieth birthday present,” Chirrut said. “I’ve convinced Jocasta that I won’t let a Hrule out of its jar to talk to it.”  


“Only took you six years.” Baze turned his hand over under Chirrut’s, and wove their fingers together. His were broader and stronger than they had been when he left. There were more callouses. More of what Chirrut suspected to be scars.

 

They sat in silence for a while.

 

“Welcome home,” Chirrut said, and Baze’s hand tightened on his with the sharpness of sudden emotion. Chirrut turned his head and winked at Baze. “Look dramatic. I can hear Mace coming, and you know what he’s like about sudden displays of emotion.”

 

“What about a kiss?” Baze suggested, half-sarcastic.

 

“Perfect,” Chirrut agreed, ignoring the way his heart swooped.

 

 _Nine years_ , he thought, and leaned forward.

 

When Mace came round the corner, Chirrut was in Baze’s lap, instead of on the bench, and a button had been torn off his First Assistant Librarian’s waistcoat.

 

Mace’s disappearing grumble definitely contained the words _young people these days_. Baze laughed so hard he could have shaken the Glacier, and Chirrut hid his face in Baze’s neck, and kept his smile a secret.

 

 

Later, when Baze was in Chirrut’s bed and Chirrut was warming his feet on Baze’s toasty shins, Chirrut wedged his chin onto Baze’s shoulder and said: “What did you See that made you come home?”

 

“Maybe it was your handsome face,” Baze said, unconvincingly.

 

“If it was that you’d have come home eight years sooner. Baze, what was it?”

  
  
Baze said nothing for such a long time that Chirrut almost thought he’d fallen asleep.

 

“An Abhorsen,” Baze said, eventually. “Not the current one. Possibly his daughter.”

 

“Just the one vision?”

 

“Three,” Baze said. “I’ll have to talk to the Nine Day Watch; they might be important.” He sighed. “The Abhorsen was with a Regency man - he wore their colours. Dark hair, dark eyes. Her own age, maybe a little older. They were… twenty or so, I think. One, there was – light everywhere, and they were falling through it. Two, they were arguing on the plains near the Wall. I couldn’t hear them.”  


He fell silent.

 

Chirrut poked him in the stomach. “And the third?”

 

“They were sitting in an Ancelstierran car,” Baze said, very softly. “They'd been in a fight, but they were happy... they were smiling.”

 

“And that made you want to come back? To understand your visions?”

 

“No,” Baze said. “It made me want to come back because I recognised the look on his face.”

 

“Really? Was he that grumpy?”

 

Baze pinched him. “No, you idiot. He was lovesick.”

 

A pause.

 

“It reminded me of me looking at you.”

 


End file.
